Naruto's Valentines Day Kiss
by Haruko-No-uzumaki uchiha
Summary: Its Valentines Day in Konoha with a certain blonde and a pervy raven. Lemon! cookies if you review XD


~**Naruto's Valentines Kiss~**

Hey you guys! Happy Valentines Day! ^^ just as a little somethin' special i decides to make a Valentines fic

Sasuke:....kinky. heh.

Naruto: meh. oh well. I get laid in the end so.

-_- anyways. I hope you all enjoy! :3

Disclaimer: I **do not** own Naruto at all. wish I did though XD

'thoughts'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ugh. it was one of those bittersweet holidays of the year, Where it could either make you as giddy as a school girl, or make you feel even more emo than Sasuke Uchiha (A/N: I couldnt help myself XD)

Thats right, it was Valentines Day. During the early morning hours of that day, Naruto was spending his time at the training grounds. Practicing Taijutsu on one of the wooden dummies that stood in the middle of the feild.

Sweat was pouring off of his tan skin and soaking his black shirt that he was wearing, and soft panting noises could be heard from the pink soft lips. Not too far away and hiding behind a tree, was none other than

Sasuke uchiha. Silently watching the object of his deep affection training. 'Maybe I should just tell him. I mean, c'mon man! Your an Uchiha for God's sake!' the raven thought as his perfect eyebrows furrowed as the battle inside of him raged on.

While taking a break from his training, "Phew! Damn, its too hot out.." The blonde grubled as he took off his shirt revealing His toned and muscled chest. Sasuke had a nosebleed right there and then.

'.God. hes so fucking hot! Hm...I wonder what he would look like Moaning under me and sweating like that...Thats it! I cant take anymore!' Sasuke started to make his way over to where Naruto was standing.

Hearing footsteps comming closer from behind him, Naruto turned around and saw Sasuke looking at him with a wild glint in his eye. "What are you doing here Teme? Shouldnt you be hiding from your Valentine

crazed fangirls or something?" Naruto asked raising an eyebrow, not really Expecting to see Sasuke around today of all days.

Sasuke didnt give him a reply, he just walked up close to Naruto that their chests were slightly touching. "S-sasuke? what are you-" the kitsune was interrupted by the raven haired male placing his pale lips onto his pink ones.

Naruto, slightly panicked. Tried to push Sasuke away, but Sasuke wouldnt have any of it and wrapped his strong pale arms around the blondes waist to keep him in place. "Mhn!" Naruto squaked but soon after giving up on attempts to get away

and let his eyes slide closed, not too much longer later their lips parted and both were panting for breath. Naruto's face was so red that it kind of reminded Sasuke of a Tomato. "Naruto" Sasuke began looking deep into Naruto's cobalt eyes.

"I love you Naruto, I have loved you for a very long time now." seriousness evidant in his voice. Slightly stuttering Naruto replied to the raven, " I-I love you too Sasuke..." Smiling happily that his love was accepted by the other.

"well, then why dont we go celebrate our love?" Sasuke asked smirking widely. "Celebrate?? what do you mean Te-Oh..." If possible, Naruto's face had become even redder than before.

Smirking, Sasuke once again wrapped his arms around the blondes waist and poffed the both of them into Sasuke's room back at the uchiha estate. Sasuke then had laid His Koi onto the queen sized bed in the middle of the room.

Shivering slightly Naruto smiled up at him face still pink.

Sasuke felt his pants become tight.

The raven then ripped both of their clothes off;. "S-sasuke!" Naruto squeaked while trying to cover up his private area to only be stopped by Sasuke who had already gripped his limp member. "Heh, dont be so shy Dobe-Koi" the bigger smale chuckled as he licked the tan ear smirking "You'll love this, I promise." He assured the tan male under him.

With that he started to stroke the dark tanned member gradually picking up speed over time "S-sasuke! m-more! mhnnn...ah!" Sasuke stopped for a moment and had reached for the bottle of lube that was under the pillow.

"This is going to be uncomfortable at first, but i promise it will feel better." Sasuke said gently as he started to coat his fingers greatly with lube, Sasuke then kissed Naruto deeply as he stuck a finger into the blondes

tight Love hole. (A/n: I love that term XD)

Naruto moaned loudly into the kiss while slightly shaking his hips, trying to get used to the new feeling. Then the raven had added another finger, after making some scissoring motions with them he added a third finger.

Naruto felt his breath hitch and tears started to form at the corners of his darkened blue eyes. Felling guilty of causing his lover pain, Sasuke had once again started to stroke his member trying to keep the blondes mind off the pain.

"Oooh, yes....ahn!" Naruto groaned as he started to buck against the pale fingers that were in his hole. Sasuke had taken his fingers out, that was met with a small glare and put from Naruto. "Be patient Naruto-Koi."

Sasuke said with a light groan as he started to rub lube onto his heated red member. Making sue he was slick enough to slide into his horney lover with as little pain as possible. "Ok Naruto. I'm going to go into you now."

He told the blonde as he slowly went into the petit blonde below him, but was still when he reached all the way in. So Naruto could adjust to his large size that was _definately_ bigger that three fingers.

Naruto, feeling the pain eventually subside wiggled his hips wich had signaled Sasuke to start moving. Going faster and harder wich each thrust as time passed. "Sasuke! Oh yes! m-more~!"

"Naruto, ugh s-s- tight! so good!" the Raven moaned not too much longer into their activity, they started to feel intense heat coil in their stomachs. "S-sasuke-Koi, I-I'm gonna cum!" the blonde warned. "M-me too..."

Sasuke panted.

Not too many thrusts later, both men had reached their climax with the screams of "Naruto!" "Sasuke!"

Panting while coming down from their state of high, "Naruto...I love you, so so much." Sasuke panted staying inside of his lover as he rolled onto his back, and bringing Naruto ontop of him.

"I love you too Sasuke, I always have..." Naruto replied tiredly as he cuddled to his Koi's strong pale and sweaty chest and closing his eyes. Sasuke smiled as he jkissed Naruto's sweaty forhead.

"Happy Valentines Day, my Love."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel so proud of myself XD

Sasuke: -passed out from npse-bleed-

Naruto: ouch! my ass T.T

Lolz, Happy Valentines Day everyone! xoxoxo ^_^

~Please Review~


End file.
